French survivor in deadly America
by Cellenia2
Summary: I don't have skill for surviving, I am lame to run away, I don't have the perfect body, I am a French lost in a giant foreign country... What are my chances of surviving in that nightmare...? God, if I had not been saved by your brother... and if I had not met you, Daryl... lots of things would have killed me... Beginning by me... (Future DarylxOC - Begins before Season 1)
1. Chapter 1

**THE WALKING DEAD**

**French survivor in deadly America – Fuck yeah !**

**Chapter 1 : From Disney World to the end of the world, there is just one step**

* * *

_ And these holidays were supposed to be the best ones of all... Me who had waited them for so long, who had kept so much money to offer me them... Now, it's just turning into the biggest nightmare of all..._

_ And everything began so well ! Me, the French military secretary Alison Nadege, 27 years old, FINALLY going to the country I had wished to visit for a long time : the United States of America ! Well, to be fully honest, it was especially to visit the most magical place of all, my childhood dream destination : Walt Disney World, in Florida ! One veeeeery expensive dream destination for sure, if we counted everything (Planes, tickets, hotels, food, etc...), thing my « dear » family immediately blamed me for. **« Utilise ton argent pour des choses utiles » ( = Use your money for better things), « Grandis un peu » ( = Grow up a little), « Tu penses comme une gamine » ( = You're just thinking like a child)**, etc... Yep, 27 years old, and they still considered me as a child, doing their best to keep me in their claws..._

_ I... really needed that trip, despise it would financially give me problems. My family could not help but make me feel bad, my secretary job half sucked, being part of **« la gendarmerie » **(Some kind of police in France) only brought me stress, I was far from the few ones who truly counted for me, etc... Even if I did my best to advance and keep my head up, it was pretty hard for me, especially for the poor weak and sensible woman I was... Traces of a traumatizing childhood that still continued to haunt me... Only a few things allowed me to keep smiling, and Disney was part of it, and I wished my family could have seen it... But geez... If I had known, at that time, that Disney would kinda doom me..._

_ So, against everyone's advices, I decided to offer me, after some years of economy, a trip that would definitly bring a smile to my face... and boy, didn't I regret it ! That place was AWESOME, Disneyland Paris could cry next to it ! I had so much fun, it was truly the happiest place on Earth... Okay, probably not perfect, but it was totally worth it. I brought back many memories, many photos, truly, that week there was the best thing that could have happened to me... We were at the beginning of August 2010... And little did I know everything would change after that..._

_ Too focused on my trip in Disney World, I didn't often check the last news, too tired once the evenings came to check on the television. It was only the last day before my departure, once I was resting in the hotel after finishing my suitcase, that I recieved that strange mail from my best friend : **« Tout va bien de ton côté ? Y'a pas de problème à Orlando ? » ( = Everything is fine by your side ? No problem in Orlando?) **I frowned at this, wondering what she could mean. Advicing me to check on the news, I discovered what she meant : all around the United States, cases of attacks were listed. At first, I feared a major terrorist attack, but they were talking about individuals people, without any connection between us, brutally attacking total strangers, to... bite and deeply scratch them ? The USA could reaaaaaally be strange, did I think... until my best friend announced me some identical cases also happened in France and in all Europa... It was truly strange, and it made me think of some catastrophic movies I have watched in the past... But I prefered to erase these bad thoughts, comforting her and assuring I would be careful until I have taken my plane to go back to France... I wish I didn't do that promise to her..._

_ Because here I am, stuck at the Orlando airport, surrounded by hundred of impatient and angry people waiting too for their planes, regrouped in an unbearable heat. And me who always complained of the French train system, I see there are identical problems in foreign countries too ! During long hours, we all have waited without recieving any news, only knowing no plane at all was allowed to get out from the ground. My English may not be perfect, but I could hear some Americans fearing it might be another 9/11, making me more and more scared. Is that the reason... ?_

_ I try to contact my best friend (Yes, I am ignoring my family for now. I am not in the mood for that), hoping she could get me some news. But after a long time of waiting, the only answer I get from her is **« Ils sont en train d'évacuer ma ville. Ils veulent nous regrouper dans des zones de regroupement. J'sais pas ce qui se passe... J'ai peur, Ali... » ( = They're evacuating my city. They want to bring us to grouping areas. I don't know what's going on... I'm scared, Ali...)** I feel worried as hell in front of that news : what is happening back to my country... ? In less than 24 hours, things seemed to have gotten worst, and everywhere... I don't like that at all..._

_ I answer at her that she needs to stay calm, and they are probably doing the best for people. I assure her that things will quickly improve, and that we would soon be reunited again... but, deep down, I know I am fooling both of us, feeling things are much more complicated than it seems... I can only hope everything will be fine by her side, praying she will be able to answer at me as soon as possible..._

_ And only some minuts after I answered at her, we finally recieve some news :_

**« Your attention please. All flights are canceled for now. A government decision orders that all cities get evacuated, and that people get regrouped in special centers, dedicated to welcome them. All passengers from the Orlando airport are asked to quietly go to the main parking, where bus will bring them and their bare minimum to these places. I repeat... »**

_ I frown at this announcement, letting escape a curse word in frustration. WHY did they want us to be regrouped in such places ?! If they wanted us to QUIETLY go to this parking, they better tell us what is going on ! But only the main information keeps passing, again and again, making everyone even more pissed of and nervous, me included. I hate when companies hide us true reasons behind dysfunctions... But I guess we don't have any choice... Even if I am not reassured to see the same situation is happening in two different countries, and possibly more... I just hope it is not the coming of a new World War, or something like that..._

_ Everyone, of course, rushing to the main parking to be the first to be driven, it is truly a nightmare to walk through. Unfortunately for me, three hours are necessary to be able to FINALLY access a bus ! Truly a nightmare to end my vacations, especially when I am forced to leave all my Disney souvenirs to only keep my main stuff ! **Putain de merde !** But seeing the airport agents seem as lost and stressed as all of us, I don't violently blame them, getting inside my bus. Around forty people are reunited inside, from all ages, from all communities, from all jobs, etc... But we all share one common thing : we are getting more and more anxious by the situation..._

_ Finally, our driver makes us leave the airport, to go joining the grouping area where we are supposed to wait during... who knows how long... My comrades exchange with eachother their ideas about the situation, try to improve the global atmosfear for the few optimistic ones, join their relatives with their cellphones or stay very quiet. Not really feeling at my place (Being the only French traveler of that group), I stay by my side, watching the highway outside while we are nearing the center of Orlando, where is our grouping area. Deep in my dark thoughts, I am woken up by the ring of my own cellphone. I take it... and groan in annoyance when I notice it is my mother calling me... For sure, I am good for a traditionnal blame..._

**« Allô ? _( = Hello?)_**

**\- Alison ! Enfin je te joins ! Quand est-ce que tu allais daigner nous donner des nouvelles !? **_My mother half screams at the other side. _**_( = Finally, I join you ! When were you going to deign calling us!?)_**

**\- Maman, pleines de choses sont arrivées entre temps, j'ai pas eu le temps de vous joindre... **_I sigh, massaging my nose. _**_( = Mom, many things happened, I didn't have the time calling you...)_**

**\- Par contre, tu as eu tout le temps nécessaire pour bien t'amuser à Disney World, hein !? **_She angrily retorts, beginning to judge me. _**Mais jamais assez pour nous dire ce qui se passe actuellement aux États-Unis ! _( = Still, having all time back at Disney World, uuh ? But never enough to tell us what's happening in the United States!)_**

**\- Encore une fois, tu mélanges tout... **_I growl, trying to keep my composure despise my anger. _**Écoute, c'est déjà assez la merde comme ça de notre côté, alors... _( = Once more, you're mixing everything... Listen, it's already pretty shitty up there, so...)_**

**\- Tu crois que c'est pas aussi la merde ici ?! **_She continues, her voice shaking in rage and worry. _**On a été déplacé à l'ancienne école militaire de ton père, et on sait même pas pourquoi ! On a dû laisser nos loulous à la maison ! Ils parlent d'une pseudo attaque, mais on a rien de plus ! _( = You think it's not shitty here !? We have been displaced to the past military school of your father, without knowing why ! We had to leave our pets behind ! They mentionned an attack, but that's it!)_**

**\- … Putain... **_I answer, very saddened to know our lovely pets are alone at home. _**M'man, je suis désolée, vraiment... C'est pareil de notre côté, un bus est en train de nous conduire de l'aéroport d'Orlando jusqu'au centre-ville, où on va devoir patienter jusqu'à nouvel ordre... _( = … Damn... Mom, I'm truly sorry... Same by our side, a bus is taking us from Orlando airport to the city downtown, where we will have to wait until next orders...)_**

**\- J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe, putain... **_My mom cracks a little when we both get calmer. _**Si seulement tu étais pas en voyage, je préférerais presque te savoir sur Paris... _( = I would like to know what's going on, damn it... If only you were not on vacations, I would even prefer knowing you are in Paris...)_**

**\- M'man, personne aurait pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer... **_I try comforting her, biting my lips in concern. _**Je te promets de faire attention de mon côté, en attendant, vous... » _( = Mom, noone could have prevented what was going to happen... I promise you I will be careful, meanwhile, you...)_**

_ Suddenly, I only hear repetitive « Bip » at the other side of my phone. My heart beating fast, I try calling my mother back several times, but it is no use : we have been cut ! And I can hear the ones who were also calling relatives around me are living the same situation. Did we just loose all communication ? __**Bordel, **__it's even worst than I thought... How am I going to know if my family or my best friend are safe ?! Now, I am truly panicking, watching all around me in worry... And it was not going to improve..._

_ One call is made on the talkie-walkie of our driver, who shows a more and more concerned face while listening. After this, he uses the bus microphone to make an annoucement... not destined to reassure us..._

**« Uhm, ladies and gentlemen, I just had some news from Orlando Base C, where we were supposed to go. There are... changes of plans... Apparently, no more grouping area from the city can welcome us, all being already full. Our new instructions are to continue to drive towards the North, until new orders allow us to reach a city for joining a new base. »**

_ Of course, immediately after that, all the bus begins to get angrier and more stressed, yelling at the driver there has to be a way to join the base, or crying in pure panick. Some agressive men suggest to reach Miami, but the driver's only worrying answer is the famous beach town... stopped any contact with the outside world... My ears beginning to hurt because of all these screams, I cover them with my hands, closing my eyes and trying to calm myself... without success... It is already horrible not to know what is causing such panic, and now, we are heading to an unknown place, half given up by the authorities !? How are we supposed to stay calm !? I can perfectly understand the fear of my comrades, all deeply worried for their close ones... even if, unlike them, an entire ocean separates me from mine..._

_ But the trip gets even more complicated through the following hours. Several times, our driver is forced to get around main roads, other instructions forbidding many rescuing bus to reach some cities, or some main roads being invaded by people trying to reach them. And still without exactly knowing why... I ask several times to local americans our exact location, barely knowing the geography of the country. Apparently, we have passed Ocala, and are nearing Florida's capital, Tallahassee, hopefully to get access to a grouping area. And, this time, no contrary instruction to turn around ! But when we finally see, in the horizon, the capital... we begin to understand why we may not recieving any news anymore..._

_ … Almost the entire city... is burning... Dark smoke reaches the sky, plunging the city into darkness. Many buildings are completely destroyed by the fire... From our position (Our driver having immediately stopped before entering), we cannot see what is fully going on inside... but we can perfectly imagine the pure nightmare people are living... It's just... a landscape of war... Truly, are we beginning to live a World War 3... ? I am too terrified to be able to scream or cry, only blankly staring at the burning city. How could it become like this in a so short time... ? A week ago, everything seemed to be fine, I... I don't understand... And it makes me even more worried for my relatives, will... will I ever be able to see them again... ?_

_ What follows makes me understand this wish is becoming just an illusion. Our side of the road is almost deserted, people not wanting to enter Tallahassee, unlike the opposite one, full of terrified people trying to escape that hell. And it's there we see them for the first time... For our biggest horror, we spot dozens of people... all with horrible scars, like deep bloody bites, all over their bodies... rushing to running people... and violently attacking them... And a true show of pure horror appears in front of our eyes, people getting... getting... eaten... alive... That can't be... That's just a horrible nightmare... I'm gonna wake up..._

_ But the horrified screams of women, the violent shock of men, the smell of people vomitting everything they had in their stomachs, etc... makes me understand this is the horrible reality. At my turn, making the bus even dirtier and smellier, I vomit in the little bag which contained my past sandwich, emptying myself. When I am fully free, I begin to harschly cry, cracking. I want to go home, I want to find back my house, my family, my best friend, my pets... I want to leave, I want to leave, oh please, tell me this is gonna end soon..._

_ Too shocked at first to react, our driver doesn't immediately make us go far away from this living hell, for the biggest anger of the most violent persons. Making everyone even more stressed, a fight almost begins between them, until they are interrupted by two young girl teenagers, hitting the closed bus door and screaming like hell._

**« OPEN US, OPEN US, PLEASE, PLEAAAAASE ! »**

_ Indeed, several of these cannibals are quickly nearing them, ready to make a new feist. Some of the passengers order to the driver to go away without them, refusing to take the risk to make enter any of these... things. Seeming completely out, the driver doesn't react, making one of them angrily take his place, reactivitating the motor and beginning to go away, without the two teens. These ones, desperately yelling, run after us, the cannibals still behind them. One kind woman, shocked to see they're ready to give them up, opens the bus door while we are still rolling, reaching her hand to the poor girls in hope to help them get inside, for the men's biggest annoyance. One manages to do so, entering inside the bus, but the other... not only does she get grabbed by one monster... but she also drags with her the poor gentle soul who just wanted to save her... both of them screaming in pure pain while being eaten alive..._

_ … It's just getting worst and worst... The bus is now dirty, very hot and smelly... The biggest part of people are either screaming in anger, wanting to take the control of the trip (No instruction being given through the talkie-walkie anymore), or crying in pure despair... A few others, including the driver, begin to cough more and more, their skin becoming very pale. And the young teen that was saved has a horrible bite on the arm, and seems to get weaker and weaker... I... I just don't know how to react anymore... If I was surrounded by people I know, maybe I would try being useful... (After all, I had some military studies, with first aid gestures and all) But call me weak, coward, stupid, everything you want... I'm just sitting on my seat, half conscious, sometimes silently crying to make pass my stress... It's pure hell, inside and outside. In less than two days, the worst is beginning to appear in people... I don't know how all is going to end... And I just don't know how to handle it, not even caring... Maybe it is a way to protect myself, after all..._

_ Despise me poor condition, I sometimes hear some informations. For example, we have left Florida behind us, to enter the state of Georgia. No order being given by authorities anymore, the driver is randomly (and weakly, seeing his concerning state) driving, barely paying attention to the ones almost constantly yelling at him. We rarely stop for any pause, often meeting on our way one of these monsters. Some just... How could they stand... ? Some had... Some had their guts outside... And they were still walking... They should be... They just should be... dead... It cannot be real, it all seems to come from the sick mind of a bastard... It just can't..._

_ I can't tell how much we have driven. Hours, days, it was hard to tell... We almost don't have any food or water anymore, some people seem to get badly sick, even beginning to cough blood, the young teenager barely reacts anymore... And, of course, after all this time of driving, the bus is getting out of gas. Despise people's protestations, the driver decides to make a stop at the city of Macon... Now a ghost city... Abandonned cars, broken shops, some buildings still on fire... Isn't any town in the USA spared by all this nightmare !? But, at least, we are finally able to get outside the bus, welcoming with open arms the fresh air when we reach a gas station. Seriously, I've never felt that dirty, what a horrible sensation, I truly hope we will be able to soon find a shower, or something to get cleaned ! I go stretching myself a little further, thankful to be able not to hear all these aggressive men anymore. If living for a while in a grouping area had to look like this, I am not at all impatient..._

_ Unfortunately, the news are not good at all... Yes, there is some gas left to be able to reach our next unknown destination... but the state of the driver, the young teen and some passengers is getting more and more serious, announces one doctor beyond us. We might not be able to leave for now, and knowing the new threat happening, it is not comforting... I bite my nails in pure stress, turning around to calm myself. **Putain, **can't the situation get a little better !?_

**« That's not good, and we don't have anything left to help these poor people... **_An elder says in concern, not far from me._

**\- And with these stupid men constantly yelling, it won't make the things easier... **_Another one sighs in annoyance. _**How could everything have fallen so low in a so short time ?**

**\- Hopefully, it will be better once we arrive in Atlanta. As long as it didn't fall like Tallahassee...**

**\- You think this is where this kind driver is taking us ?**

**\- Well, that's the closest capital from here, I suppose there is a grouping area there ? »**

_ Not knowing at all Georgia, I can't say if it's far from our position or not. I bite my lips, crossing my arms. We can't continue like that, what if... what if Atlanta had fallen, like the other cities... ? What if these cannibals have also invaded it... ? Macon seems sparred for the moment, but for how long... ? **Putain, **I feel so useless right now, so lost, so panicked, how am I supposed to go back to France if... More I think about it... and more I have the horrible impression I will never see my country again... I can feel tears coming up in my eyes, making me flinch in pure sadness. How could everything have gone so badly... ? I am... all alone now..._

_ But before I can fully crack, one terrified scream wakes me up. Indeed, the driver just fell on the floor... not moving anymore, his eyes staring at the sky without any more emotion, and his skin having turned as pale as a corpse. He... He is..._

**« Oh God, OH GOD, HE IS DEAD, HE IS DEAD ! **_A woman screams in pure fright._

**\- Fuck, what are we going to do now ! FUUUUUUCK ! **_One of the violent man adds, angrier than ever._

**\- Everyone, calm down ! **_The doctor orders, having already began to make a heart massage to the driver. _**I might save him, but you need to take care of the other ill ones meanwhile, please ! »**

_ And seeing the state of some... I fear they might live the same fate... My heart bouncing like crazy in my chest, I look at my comrades in shock. Only a few follows his request, going to the others hurted and ill, the biggest part panicking or getting pissed off. Strangly, in front of such selfish attitude, it is there my « military attitude » goes back, making me react. It is time to stop whinning and, for a change, help ! Sure, I was not the best military at all, and I just learnt the bases, having become a secretary at the end, but I have always vowed to help any person in need, now beginning with this doctor and these people !_

_ I turn to the little shop of the gas station. Maybe there would be, inside, useful supplies, and maybe a defibrillator ! It is, hopefully, a beginning to make things better ? I enter inside, the shop being fortunately not closed. But it seems completely abandonned, no manager being in sight. At least, I can spot some food, some bottles of water, etc... and it might come in handy sooner than I expected..._

_ Indeed, outside, I can hear other people screaming in pure fear, yelling... some of the ill had just died... I stop for a second in my search, gasping in shock : they were fine two-three days ago, how could have they died so quickly !? No no no, it is a pure nightmare, it just can't be !_

**« Putain, ressaisis-toi Ali, c'est pas le moment... » **_I whisper without much conviction, shaking a lot. _**_( = God damn it, get a hold of yourself Ali, now is not the time...)_**

_ I shake my thoughts away, trying not to crack, putting as many supplies as I can in a bag, still in search for a defibrillator. Some more minuts pass, and while I am emptying the shop... things get a very brutal and horrific turn..._

_ I hear new screams but, this time, they seem full of pain. I quickly check by the window... and cover my mouth in pure horror. The driver... He had gotten up... He was dead a few minuts ago, and now... now, he is... snatching the neck of the screaming doctor with his tooth... And some of the fallen ill, included the young teenager, had done the same, and are now violently attacking the passengers... I try not to scream by this terrific vision, not wanted to be spotted by one of these... these... __**PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE, **__dead people was not supposed to come back to life, it is the reality world, not some kind of horror movie ! I NEED TO WAKE UP, I NEED TO WAKE UP !_

_ In front of my eyes, the passengers who were not quick enough to run away get devored by their past comrades, only to, at their turn, get up from their supposed eternal sleep after some minuts. More than 20 monsters, all with white lifeless eyes, now wander in front of the shop, probably at the search of new meat. If I go out, I have no chance at all ! I have to find another exit ! I quickly grab the bag of supplies (I am thirsty and hungry, after all) and, fortunately, spot an emergency exit behind the shop counter. Trying to stay as quiet as possible, I go out... only to let escape a scream of fright in front of my discovery._

_ I wondered where were the managers of the shop a few minuts ago. Here they are... Lying on the floor... a couple of elders... in a puddle of blood... with their faces half torned by the shotgun they used to kill themselves... I had become a secretary to avoid this kind of horrible visions... It's just striking me back... Not having anything in my stomach anymore, I can only cough, again and again, feeling very dizzy. I can't crack, I can't crack, or I will finished eaten, these monsters having probably heard my scream... Stay focused Ali, stay focused..._

**« Oh... bon... sang... » **_I sniff in disgust, wiping my wet eyes. _**_( = God... damn... it...)_**

_ Hesitant at first, I stare at the shotgun, still in the hand of the poor old man. In front of these monsters, it... it could become useful... But I never used something like that, not even during my military training, how would I know how to use it... ? And... would I even have the courage to use it... ? Oh God, are we now having the option to... to..._

**« Merde... Oh merde... » **_I moan in disgust, still taking the shotgun from his strong grasp and flinching in horror when some blood gets on my fingers. _**_( = Shit... Oh shit...)_**

_ Don't faint, don't faint, don't faint... Taking deep breaths, I put the shotgun in my bag, now pretty heavy, before joining back the street. From the other side of the building, I can still hear some screams from my past comrades, making me look down in shame. Even if I didn't know them... was it right to just let them behind... ? Talk about a military wanting to help people in need, pff... But, honestly, who am I in front of dozens of hungry monsters... ? Shaking my thoughts away, I continue to walk, hoping to find someone who might help me. There... There has to be someone in this abandonned town... hasn't it... ?_

_ But I only meet silence and, there and there, more or less horrible corpses... I can't help but cough in disgust in front of the surrounding horrible smell, making me even weaker. I begin to feel the bad effects of the the lack of food and water, and my shoulders are already killing me due to the heavy bag. What a great idea I had, seriously... ! And I'm not even well dressed to support these horrible conditions, being like... well, like a tourist ! Blue jeans, a black tank top with a beautiful picture of the Disney Villainess Maleficent, grey baskets, and my usual light brown glasses... Not at all the kind of clothes someone with dead people on the back would wear ! But I have no other outfit in hand, having left my little suitcase in the bus. Fuck, just fuck..._

_ But after a few minuts, at the bend of a street, I cross my first living human, who happens to be one of the aggressive man from the bus. I sigh in relief, expecting him to unite with me to better leave that town... but, instead, he rushes past me with a terrified look... violently pushing me against a car to continue his way !_

**« GET OFF, YOU BITCH ! »** _He yells, not even caring about my condition._

_ What a bastard ! Moaning in pain, I handle my left arm, a little harmed by the impact. Could people become that selfish to save their skin !? Fuck that guy ! But through my rage, I understand from what he is running away... Not far, a group of five cannibals is nearing our position, making terrifying and hungry groans. And they are more and more joined by some others, coming from little streets, from cars or from shops. Soon, it's the same amount of dead people I was trying to run away from... that is now after ME !_

**« MERDE MERDE MERDE ! »** _I swear in anger and fright, pushing away the pain of my arm and running away._

_ I don't care about that guy anymore, I have to save myself, and quickly ! They're getting more and more numerous, if just one grabs me, I am dead ! Unfortunately, the situation is taking a dark turn for me... Already feeling weakened, I run less and less fast due to my poor physical condition : I've always been one of the worst runners, not being able to run for too long, and even less to sprint. And let's say my « huge » weight (75 kilograms for 1m70) don't really help... __**Bon sang... **__Don't tell me sport is going to kill me !? Another reason to hate it !_

_ But it's becoming a fact, I hiss more than I breath, my lungs are burning to hell, my legs barely carry me... No... No... I don't want to be doomed like this, I don't want to be eaten, please please please... But then, one hope : at the branch of my street and one of the main avenue, I notice one huge track with... a big automatic riffle on its roof (?) quickly passing it. Oh God, please, make it stop ! Yelling to give me one last spark of energy (I am already spotted by these monsters, yelling now won't make a difference), I accelerate, seeing the vehicle going far, to what seems to be the exit of the town. Crying due to my huge efforts and in pure desperation, I wave my arms to its direction :_

**« PLEASE, PLEASE, HELP ME, HELP ME, PLEASE ! » **_I loudly beg._

_ … But it doesn't turn around, continuing its way. Completely destroyed, I scream in pure sadness, turning around and watching in fear the ones that are going to seal my fate... I... I don't want to live that... I don't want... I stare at the shotgun with despair... thinking about the one thing I never expected to live once... But, like these poor elders... maybe that would make my inevitable... death... less painful... ?_

**« Oh mon Dieu... Oh mon Dieu... Oh mon Dieu... »** _I cry, taking out the weapon with shaky hands. _**_( = Oh God...)_**

_ … Don't think, Ali... Just... Just put it in your mouth... And shoot... Oh fuck, I hope there is still one bullet in... Oh fuck, why, just why... Moaning again and again while watching the group of monsters getting closer, I begin to lead the cannon of the shotgun to the direction of my head. Fortunately (or unfortunately?), one of them suddenly appears on my left from inside a bus, ready to grab me. With a huge yell, I just have the reflex to turn the shotgun to its direction, my finger unconsciously pushing the trigger. Fortunately, one ammo directly goes to its chest... making it loudly explose with lots of guts and blood and making it fall on its back... but it also makes me fall three meters behind, completely sounded, my ears badly ringing. _

_ I... I don't feel good... I... I have no strenght anymore... The world is turning around... I am partially covered in... in blood... And the cannibals are getting closer... I'm doomed... And I can't even finish me off not to suffer... I'm scared... I'm fucking scared... My wet eyes stare at the sky, while my last thoughts go to my relatives..._

**« … Je suis désolée... J'suis tellement désolée... » **_I weakly whisper with a broken voice, not even able anymore to yell my terror... and my future horrible suffer... _**_( = I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...)_**

_ I'm not ready to die like that, I don't want to die like that ! Make something instantly kill me, I don't want to be eaten, HELP ME, HELP ME ! And seeming to answer at my prayers... a huge vehicle violently strikes the first part of the huge cannibal group, making them bloodily fly away : the one vehicule I was chasing ! It had turned back ! Still not out of danger, having only saved us some precious seconds, it moves back, stopping at my level, the conductor opening the passenger door._

**« Yo wom'n, get y're ass inside ! »** _A loud voice with a very huge accent orders me._

_ Still feeling dizzy, I weakly look up at my savior, barely seeing him through my wet eyes. Obeying his orders, I slowly crawl inside the vehicle... too slowly, for my biggest shame and his biggest exasperation !_

**« Oh, for fuck sake ! » **_He angrily groans, strongly grabbing my collar and almost easily installing me on the seat._

_ Not even leaving me the time to close the door, the man quickly backs away, before doing a fast 180° and crazily driving to the end of the town. I have to harschly hang on not to fall outside, the guy not being very gentle in his bends ! But, after some seconds, I can finally breath : we are leaving Macon and its monsters behind, rolling to I-don't-care-which-destination. I am alive... I'm alive... It was not my time... I definitly believe in a guardian angel taking care of me... ! But for now, I need to deeply thank the one who changed his mind and decided to save my life._

_ Well sitting on my seat, I close the passenger door and attach my seatbelt, then look at my savior, now more operationnal (Despise still having my lungs burning) : he is very huge and muscular, has almost no hair on his skull and deep tired blue eyes, a powerful jaw, and he wears a black leather jacket, a dark grey vest, dark brown jeans and dark boots. Okay, in all honesty, that kind of guy would have worry me a lot if we were not in this shitty situation... But I better keep my opinion for myself, refusing to make mad the one who risked a lot for my skin._

_ Politely smiling, I bow my head at him, beginning :_

**« Sir, I... I don't know how to thank you... Without you, I... I would be...**

**\- Whow, sug'r, ain't no samaritan, didn't do it for y're pretty eyes ! **_He suddenly admits with a mocking smirk. _**Y're bag and y're gun ? Mine now ! Heard y're shotgun before leavin', turned aroun', end of the story ! »**

_ … Whow, that's what I call pure honesty. I blink in disbelief, looking at him with a frown. So, if I had nothing to offer, that guy would have not look back, and without a shame ?! Seriously, are all americans that bastard and selfish ?! I begin to open my mouth to retort back... but I quickly stop, huffing in annoyance. I hate to admit it... but he totally deserves my bag of supplies and my weapon. Without him, I would be dead by now, and I had been a total looser with my shotgun, I have no use in keeping it... I had been a big shit, I have to accept it, and make some efforts._

**« … Well, that's quite harsch to say that... but okay, it's yours. **_I accept with a sigh, opening my bag for him to use. _**I owe you my life, if you need anything in it, just take it.**

**\- Aaaah, I like when women know I'mma right ! **_He proudly grins, taking a bottle of soda while I am glaring at him. _**And if ya mean « anything », I would not say no to a good blowjob, what'cha say ? »**

_ …... Okay, I'm already done, even the monsters were a better company ! I dangerously glare at him._

**« Stop right now, I want to go out ! **_I order, beginning to close my bag. _**No deal with a bastard like you !**

**\- Ooooh, c'mon woman, was just jokin' ! **_The man laughs, not caring about my rage, drinking his soda. _**You need to loosen up, geez !**

**\- Today is not a good day for jokes, in case you have not noticed ! **_I hiss._

**\- Poor bab' gonna make me cry ! **_He retorts, rolling his eyes. _**Think you'r the only one livin' that shitty hell, sug'r ? And what ya gonna do outside, alone ? »**

_ I tremble in anger, turning around from him, quickly wiping my wet eyes. Fuck him... Even if I know he is right... For now, in his company, I am not in danger, but all alone... I am just a poor damn soul unable to survive for 30 minuts straight... That... end of the world just began... and I already have the impression I am a good for nothing... Once again... Can't I have a break, once in my life... ?_

_ I shake my head not to cry, not wanting to crack in front of that asshole. Suddenly, the man sends a bottle of water on my thigs, making me jump in surprise. I raise my eyebrows, turning back to him, while he is watching me with a fake sorry expression._

**« Bette' drink that, your hissin' breath gonna pisses me off ! Don't want ya to faint on the way ! **_He pursues, watching the road with attention._

**\- … Oh, thank you so much for offering me a bottle of water I HAVE found. **_I answer with sarcasm, still drinking it with pleasure. _

**\- Told ya, mine now. **_He says with a grin, winking at him to annoy me even more. _**Kitt' has claws, I see ! Ah, aright aright, was not cool with ya, shitty day for ever'one ! So, what's your name, girl ?**

**\- … Alison Nadege. **_I answer with a sigh, trying to be polite in front of his « efforts ». _**Call me Ali for short.**

**\- Hiya Miss Ali, name's Merle Dixon ! **_He introduces himself with a bow of his head. _**Yo, ya have an American name, but y'have one heck on an accent ! Where ya come from ?**

**\- You're judging MY accent ? **_I giggle a little. _**Well, I'm French, that would explain.**

**\- A froggie, that's my lucky day ! **_Merle laughs, sipping his coke with a naughty grin._

**\- … Talk for yourself... **_I growl, not even wanting to imagine what he is thinking._

**\- Jokin', jokin' ! Well, you're quite far from home, aren' ya ? »**

_ I bite my lips at his statement, sadly looking down. And here come back my worries for my relatives... Is the situation in France as horrible as in the States... ? I hope that it is not, refusing to guess what they are actually living... I take a deep breath, wiping once more my eyes, only answering :_

**« … I was on vacations in Florida... Could not go home in time... Long shitty story, but... here I am now...**

**\- Ah... Sorry hearin' that, sug'r. **_He apologizes a little, pouting. _**And from Florida, ya say ? What the fuck ar'you doing around Macon ?**

**\- Orlando, Miami, Tallahassee... All towns in Florida we crossed were lost. So, I think my past... group... **_I begin, chewing my gums by remembering who I left behind. _**Uhm... I think we were heading Atlanta.**

**\- Atlanta ?! **_Merle grins. _**It's a small world aft'r all ! I'm going to Atlanta too, to find back ma baby brother !**

**\- Really ? You've got separated ? **_I ask in curiosity, my mind quickly working. _**How can you be sure he is up there ?**

**\- Ain't a dumbass, my bro ! **_Merle firmly affirms. _**We both know the closest place from wher' we've been separated, where hel'copters bring people to saf'ty, is Atlanta. Fo' sure, ma brother will join dat city, and don't think he will get eat'n by these bastard geeks, he's a tough one ! Why ya think I took that big boy with that big fuckin' amazin' riffle ?!**

**\- Rescuing helicopters... ? »**

_ That could lead us to safe places... ? It's almost too true to be real... Well... if the city had not fallen in the hands of these monsters, cannibals, geeks, whatever they are called... and if I manage to reach it alive... And all alone, I am now sure it is possible... I bite my lips, discreetly looking at my companion, not daring to ask what is on my mind. He is quite a fool, and veeeeery annoying, and not subtle... but he stays my best chance of surviving... **Putain, **I can't believe I have to depend on such man !_

**« Oh ge'z, spit it out al'ready ! **_He smirks, rolling his eyes once more. _**No need to do your poor pup' eyes, ya can stay with me unt'l we have found my bro and a safe place !**

**\- You mean it... ? **_I retort in hope, before badly frowning at him. _**If you dare asking me bullshit in exchange...**

**\- No' my kind ! **_Merle « innocently » answers, raising his hands in peace. _**But ya do ever'thing I say, you don't cry like a bab', ya follow my orders, I'm your boss, you're my bit – uhm, ma shadow ! Is tha' clear ? »**

_ He holds towards me his strong hand, waiting for my answer. As if I have any other choice... I deeply sigh, before shaking his hand, whimping a little at his strong grasp._

**« Okay, okay, but don't crash my hand in purpose to make me cry ! **_I hiss, trying to hide a coming little smirk at his sense of humor._

**\- Woops, ma bad ! Well, Ali, wel'ome to America, FUCK YEAH ! »**

_ I shake my head, half annoyed, half amused. Between my past group and that strange fellow, I don't know which is the worst... But by crossing the way of a dead woman, with her neck half ripped, it makes me quickly answer... Outside, a pure nightmare is being played... Something noone could have prevented... Something we were not prepared of... And me, the new poor French survivor... how could I expect to survive, me who have... nothing for myself... ? I don't know what the future is holding, but right now... in front of these walking dead... there is only one feeling torturing my soul... Fear..._

* * *

Hello everyone, new "Walking Dead" story in store ! Remember "Je te reviendrai" ? Honestly, half forgetting it, first, I attend (... If I pursue that story xD ) to begin Ali's story at the beginning of the end of the world, through the different seasons. Second, there will be changes between these two stories, honestly, I find the first one... meh ^^" ... I hope this one will be better !

For the title... I had NO idea at all, so, I chose it randomly, with a funny sentence xD Hopefully, it could attract some readers !

Not being English, I have probably done many grammatical mistakes, in advance, forgive me !

Hope you enjoyed that introduction, and, HOPEFULLY, more to come xP


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, new chapter coming !**

**This one is based on one of the worst video games (For many, I personally have never played it ^^" ), that could have been a blast, and just became a huge disappointement : "The Walking Dead - Survival Instincts" ! Yep, just a waste x')**

**Introduction of the great Daryl Dixon, yeaaah xP**

**You like it, don't hesitate to comment ;)**

**You don't like it... Pass your way, I will still continue it xD ! (Well, when I will get motivated ^^" )**

**Have a good read !**

* * *

**THE WALKING DEAD**

**French survivor in deadly America**

**Chapter 2 : Survival instincts**

* * *

_I feel exhausted on our way to Atlanta, having barely slept in the bus, and after everything that we have lived. But I don't find the motivation to close my eyes, not feeling completely safe. Not until I am definitly sure there are no more risk. And despise he tries (a little) to act « friendly », I still feel quite suspicious towards that Merle Dixon. Introducing yourself to a woman by asking a blowjob, even as a joke, that's not really the best approach ! And he had been honest since the beginning, if it was not for my bag and 'my' shotgun, he would not have looked back... Not the best companion of all but, at least, he got sometimes a good sense of humor, and I have the feeling he knows how to defend himself. It would last, until we find back his brother and one of these evacutation helicopter._

_ Both being quite hungry and thirsty, we swallow almost half of the supplies, Merle leaving a part for the future coming of his little brother. A Daryl Dixon, from what I learnt. Accepting to do some efforts with my savior, despise his rude attitude, I allow myself to ask him some questions :_

**« And your brother and you, how did you get separated ? By one of these... uuh... geeks, you said ?**

**\- Nah, fuckin' livin' human assholes ! **_He explains, his eyes hardening while staring at the road. _**Won't get 'to details, but these bitches got a piece of their minds !**

**\- … I see... **_I simply retort, wondering now if I have not, next to me, a gangster or something like that... I better be careful. _**And you think your brother made it... ? I-I hope so, for you both, o-of course !**

**\- Hey, don't insult my brother ! **_Merle strikes back, glaring at me. _**Noone can beat a Dixon, except a Dixon, he's a pure redneck, my brother ! »**

_ Redneck ? I blink in front of this strange word, never having heard before. Good or bad thing ? But there is one sure thing about these two Dixon brothers : apparently, there is nothing more important for them than their respective relative. Merle seems very determinated to find back this Daryl, I can only admire him for that, despise his rudeness. _

**« Well, I truly hope we will find him, Merle. **_I sincerely say with a sympathetic smile. _**At least, you know where to search, and there is still a chance for you both to see eachother again... »**

_ Taken back by my dark thoughts, I stare at the landscape with sadness, only my exhaustion not allowing me to weep. If all communication had ben cut, if people was dying one by one due to this strange and deadly new situation, if the main cities were falling... I have less and less chances to be able, one day, to join back my home country... To ever know what happened to my relatives, if... if they... I still wipe one forming tear, not daring to look at my companion anymore._

**« Sorry... I know you have said « No cry » and all... But I regret to tell you that you have fallen with someone quite sensible... **_I honestly say with a sad smile, massaging my arm in discomfort._

**\- Women, 'll the same ! **_Merle moans with a dramatic voice, before suddenly patting over my head. _**But I can understan' yo'r situation, ain't easy to be far from your family, 'nd separated by a damn ocean ! Just, don't crack in my arms, not dat best to comfort or shit like'at !**

**\- … Well, that's already a nice little beginning, thanks Merle. **_I gently retort, touched by his little concern. _**But you reaaaaaaally need to work your attitude with women, you know !**

**\- Whatcha saying, they love big ol'Daddy Merle ! **_He laughs, truly seeming to believe what he is saying. _**And ya won' convince me women ain't all the same ! You all cry for nothing, just watch yourselves in front of m'vies !**

**\- Oh come on, you're harsch ! **_I pout at his words. _**And I also know men who have cried in front of the ending of Titanic, Mufasa's death, « Marley and I », and... »**

_ But in front of his confused look, I feel like an idiot. No way... He didn't know these classics, at least the two first!?By noticing how shocked I seem, Merle frowns, angrily retorting :_

**« Unlik' you stupid riches, we haven' seen the same dumb shits ! But still judgin', aren' ya ? »**

_ On that, his look only focuses on the road, and he doesn't talk to me anymore. I bite my lips in embarassement, feeling dumb. I don't pretend to be part of these « riches » people, like he says... but it is true I was never in need, thanks to my parents, then thanks to my own situation. Did he and his brother... have a hard life... ? I didn't mean any harm,but I should have probably hidden my surprise... Not everyone was as lucky as I could have been... even if I had my own shadows... But I now wonder what these two could have lived, to have such reaction..._

_ We drive the rest of the time in a dead silence. Several times, we are forced to take some detours, roads being blocked by military checkpoints or by abandonned vehicles. Worst, we cross more and more the way of these monsters, which never seem to stop coming... In only a few days, we have faced a huge genocide, lots of people being unable to defend themselves in front of these deadly and hungry creatures, or strangly getting sick and dying..._

**« They... They seem to be everywhere... **_I notice with worry, trying to start a conversation. _**But more we approach big cities, more they seem to be...**

**\- It had alr'dy been shitty in campaign, but yeah... **_He deeply admits, being more careful on the road with the amount of these dead creatures. _**Ah, these dumb militaries thought they could handle dat situation, they're probably shittin' in their pants now ! »**

_ I take a deep breath not to get angry at him, having the impression he doesn't like much militaries. Definitly not a good idea to tell him I am... was one of them, despise I am just a secretary. But in a sense, Merle's words were right, and we notice it once we have finally reached Atlanta, after several hours... And it's the same Tallahassee nightmare all over again..._

**« … Fuck... **_Merle can only say, leaning on the steering wheel with a deep look._

**\- Putain... Pas encore... » **_I moan in fright, shaking. _**_( = Damn... Not again...)_**

_ There is definitly no hope one single american city made it through that hell...From our position, we can see the main highways exiting Atlanta had been completely blocked by hundred of cars, people trying to run away from the burning town... and the hundred and hundred and hundred of monsters coming from it... I imagined the situation was bad... but I could not expect such living hell... How many are they !? I discreetly look at my companion, biting my lips in concern : could... could his brother make it... through THIS... ?_

**« Shut up. **_He firmly says, seeming to guess my thoughts. _**Daryl's fine, I know dat.**

**\- … I truly hope so, Merle... **_I sigh, trying to stay optimistic despise the situation. _**But how are we supposed to find him ? That city is huge, and full of these monsters.**

**\- Not a dead or a livin' bastard who's gonna get on my way ! **_Merle adds, before lowering the car window. _**For the where... wait 'nd hear. »**

_ I raise an eyebrow, doing so and staying silent. What can he possibly be waiting ? But it's only after a few minuts I get my answer, an evacuation announcement being said far off :_

**« … evacutation procedures to continue as scheduled. Please register at Entry points in Firesign Stadium. Please remain calm and orderly. Once registered, everyone will be properly relocated.**

**\- Yeah, calm and orderly, kiss my ass ! **_Merle adds with a smirk, before... suddenly speeding up._

**\- Uuh, Merle, w-what are you doing... ? **_I ask in worry, grabbing my seat and watching the road with huge eyes. _**The road is full of them !**

**\- No kiddin' sug'r ! **_My companion laughs with sarcasm. _**Told ya, no dead livin' bastard's gonna get between ma bro and I ! And I'm pretty sure Daryl followed these instructions and headed that way to evacuate ! Out of my way, suckers !**

**\- WHOW, Merle, slow down, you're gonna get us KILLED ! **_I scream in panic, jumping each time he rams one cannibal. _**Do you know where it is !?**

**\- No freakin' idea, let's roll Ali baby ! » **_Merle proudly announces, going even faster._

_ OH MY GOD, it's not these monsters who are going to kill me, IT'S THIS CRAZY MAN ! I am soooo grateful the seatbelt is still operationnal, or I would have bumped my head countless of times, seeing his crazy way of driving ! Seeming to take a blast for no-fucking-reason, he speeds up through the avenues, not caring about all the creatures he crushes on the way (giving a new blood red color to the bodywork), or all the barriers he transgresses. Okay, me too is impatient to reach a rescuing helicopter, but NOT in exchange of a car accident !_

_ And thanks to an incredible miracle, he avoids getting badly damaged, finding after a time a sign pointing at the Firesign Stadium ! Despise that roller coaster I would have grantly avoided, I cannot help but exchanging an excited smile with him, very content we have finally reached our destination ! But in front of us... stands the biggest amount of dead people I have seen since the beginning, blocking our way to access the Entry points and our exit ticket. All these walking corpses... some coming from the goriest horror stories... It's hard for me not to vomit what I've eaten earlier... And remembering just now I am a little covered by some cannibals' guts doesn't improve my state... That and the fact he drove like crazy._

**« What do we do now... ? **_I ask, uncertain._

**\- Wait, hush ! » **_He suddenly orders, raising his hand._

_ We carefully listen through the constant groanings of these monsters... and manage to detect the sounds of shooting, in the direction of the middle of the stadium. Survivors, also heading to helicopters ? Maybe his brother ?_

**« Alrigh', like I sai'... **_He giggles with sparkling eyes, grabbing the steering wheel._

**\- … Oh no... **_I moan in concern, not liking his content smirk. _**Merle, please, no, not agAAAAAAAAAAAIN ! »**

_ But too late, he suddenly accelerates, pushing away as many monsters as he can, and smashing the last barrier on his way, not caring about my panicking scream. Passing around tents which served as Entry points, we finally reach the center of the huge stadium, where is standing some improvised scene... and a helicopter, already full of several people ! And next to it, defending the engine against the monsters with a simple rifle..._

**« DARYL ! **_Merle exclaims, accelerating even more and honking. _**Pardon me ! »**

_ I don't have time to better look at the youngest Dixon brother, the oldest finishing to crush the monsters on his way... before suddenly stopping, the motor doing a strange and worrying cough. Don't tell me it JUST broke down after all this !?_

**« Meeeeeerle... ? **_I call with a shaky voice, seeing all these damn creatures approaching._

**\- On it ! **_Merle announces, before violently knocking on the walls of the car. _**YO DARYL, how bout takin' a shift on this big bastard while I try to get her moving again ?! »**

_ Taking a shift on what ? Before I can ask what he meant by that, I hear someone going over the roof of the car... before huge and violent explosions are heard. I scream in fright, covering my ears : he is using the huge rifle of that tank ! All around us, dead people are explosing in pieces, covering with blood and guts all the car, not allowing me after some seconds to see what's going on anymore. I lean on myself, badly shaking and covering my ears as best as I can. That's too much, that's too much, that's too much, all these gun sounds, all these explosions, all this red, all these bowels, all these inhuman groans, all these dead people violently knocking and attacking the car... I can't, I can't, I can't..._

**« Woman, get a hold o' yourself, damnit ! » **_Merle yells in annoyance through the shootings, slapping my arm to wake me up... without success..._

_ I shake my head, not able to get out from this panicking state, quickly breathing and feeling my heart hardly pouncing in my chest. Make it stop, MAKE IT STOP !_

_ A few minuts are necessary for Daryl to shoot at the last cannibal around us. Except the sounds of the helipcopter and Merle trying to fix the car by connecting some cables, it has become quite quiet. I stop my screams in front of this, but I can still feel forming terrified tears falling from my eyes, still hearing my heart badly pounding in my chest. I... I know I sound like the most pathetic person... Like a fragile little being... But I can't help myself, I had never been ready to face such horror... I had joined the military force, but I had not chosen to become a secretary for nothing! Being on the field had never been for me, I never had the courage or the necessary cold blood to face what my collegues could see everyday... I have tried once, and... it didn't pass... I am not ready for that apocalyptic world, I am not... But by seeing the annoyed and frustrated look of Merle, I understand that here goes my only chance of survival in that monstruous new world..._

_ He doesn't leave me a second to try explaining myself, going out from the car with a huff. I moan in sadness, hitting my thigh with my fit, hating myself for being such a weak coward. Now, he has all the reason to reject me, now that he had found back his little brother... What can I do to convince him... ? I deeply sigh, wiping my eyes and my nose not to seem even more pathetic in front of them, before going out... and vomitting what I could have eaten earlier in front of such massacre... My foot crush what's left of all the dead people Daryl had killed, in a horrible mix of blood, guts and all... I already felt dirty, now it's worst... _

_ My stomach quickly empties itself, and I weakly recede from the bloody car not to get even more disguted... flinching in front of Merle's hard look._

**« You embarass me, woma' ! **_He hisses, shaking his head. _**You're no' gonna last one minut, that's for sur' !**

**\- …... Je fais pas exprès, abruti... **_I sadly whisper in French, looking away in shame. _**_( = I'm not doing it on purpose, you idiot...)_**

**\- Merle, who the fuck is she ?! »**

_ I bite my lips in embarassement in front of that new voice, guessing it is Daryl. Not really ready to face another judging attitude, I still look up... and feel even more ashamed of myself for acting such like an idiot in front that man... Fucking... handsome... man... Short light brown hair, well cut brown beard and mustache, very powerful muscles and arms... little blue electric eyes full of intensity... Wearing a pale shirt, a black leather vest with angel wings on the back and dark brown jeans, and a... geez, a crossbow on the back... ? That man... God damn it, totally my type of man, the kind of mature and harsch beauty, the kind of... Holy shit, am I actually DROOLING OVER a man during the apocalyspe ?! Am I REALLY SERIOUS ?!_

**« Putain de merde, la conne ! **_I insult myself in shame, looking away with wide eyes and hoping my burning cheeks are not spotted. _**_( = Holy shit, what a dumbass!)_**

**\- … The hell you said ? **_Daryl groans, seeming offended by my French words he didn't understand._

**\- Ah, forget abou' her, bro ! **_Merle says with a look full of disdain. _**She's nothin' but a weak whinnin' French chick ! »**

_ I slightly glare at him, but still feel my heart tightening at his words. I know he is right... but that's still hard to hear... I bite my lips even more when Daryl just shrugs, ignoring me and only focusing on his brother. Great, now the two Dixon think I am stupid, well done Ali..._

**« The fuck happened to you, Merle !? **_Daryl angrily asks, sending a death glare to his big brother. _

**\- Ah, c'mon Darlene, I had some business to finish ! **_Merle proudly retorts, not minding to make his brother's even angrier, before pointing at everything around him. _**And ya seem to have been juuuust fine ! Deader than dead ! Now get to the chopper, if we want to catch that red-eyes flight any... »**

_ But his attitude suddenly changes the instant he passes an eye on the helicopter. Now, he seems more reluctant than excited and dumbass. I frown, trying to figure out by looking at the engine at my turn, but I spot absolutely nothing unusual. What could he have seen ? His next words confirm my doubts :_

**« Junior, change of plans, get in here !**

**\- What ?! **_Daryl answers back, shocked by his brother's sudden change of attitude. _**What the hell, Merle, come on ! Get in the helicopter ! There's plenty of room !**

**\- Naw, I pass. This ain't a ride we wanna take. **_He just retorts, harschly looking at the flying engine._

**\- Damnit. »**

_ Not understanding what his brother could mean, Daryl still nears the helicopter, ready to fly off. I pass my look between the two brothers, now very hesitant. Merle and I have been searching for such opportunity, to finally be able to go to a safe place... and now, he is turning it back, now that we have it ? Does he just want to stay alone with his only relative, or is there a true reason behind it ? God damn it, I am totally lost now ! I should not hesitate, I have waited for this, it might be my only chance, so... why am I hesitating ?! Fuck that Merle Dixon, he doesn't care about me, why should I trust him !?_

_Still conviced he is doing the right thing, Merle rushes to his little brother, grabbing him by his shoulders and forcing him to back away, under some passengers'and my confused look. But Merle stays very quiet, even in front of Daryl's huge anger._

**« Man, what-in-the-HELL do you think you're doing, huh !? **_Daryl spits, seeming close to attack him. _**You dumb son-of-a-bitch ! The military doesn't give a shit about you no more ! »**

_ So, I was right, Merle has definitly a problem with the militaries... I truly better hide my past function for myself, he is definitly the kind not to make a difference between a military on the field and a military in an office... Still ignoring his protestations, Merle turns back to me with a smirk, half bowing and pointing at the helicopter behind him._

**« So ? Afte' ya, princess. » **_He proposes with irony, remembering it had been my goal._

_Now is my chance to get out of this nightmare, now is my chance to survive, now is my chance to say farewell to that asshole who didn't give a shit about me, now is... now is... Now, I have the horrible impression the Dixons are not getting in for a horrible reason... That if I enter in that helicopter... it was to never come back... Damn you Merle, now I am hesitating too !_

**« …... Putain de merde... ! **_I whisper in reluctance, containing myself not to scream... when I back away, showing I am not going to take it too._

**\- Ah, well, she still has some brains afte' all that cryin' ! » **_Merle points out with a surprised grin, before definitly closing the helicopter door and showing it to leave without us._

_ … And here definitly goes my one chance, the helicopter quickly disappearing in the smoke of all the fires around. I... can't believe I just did this... I have to be the biggest French idiot on Earth, seriously, what is wrong with me !?_

**« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !? **_I curse myself, shooting at the floor with my feet. _**Mais quelle idiote ! _( = But what have I done, what have I done, what have I done !? But what an idiot!)_**

**\- Yeah, you're BOTH idiots ! **_Daryl angrily confirms, pushing his brother's shoulder. _**We could have been out of this mess forever !**

**\- Lucky for you I got an eagle eye. It's this one. **_Merle finally explains, pointing at his right eye. _**Didn't you see the bite on that whirlybird pilot ? Hell, he was more than halfway turned already ! »**

_ I gasp in shock at this information. The pilot had been bitten ? So, that means... he is soon going to die and transform into one of these monsters... and probably while still in air... The passengers who got in were condemned... Thanks to his good vision, Merle... saved us three... I exchange a quick look of incertitude with Daryl, before staring at the flying helicopter a last time before it disappears in the dark clouds. **Bon sang**... I could have been one of them, if I didn't listen to that jackass... Now, I hesitate between feeling grateful or ressentful towards Merle..._

_ Not leaving us time to think about it further, Merle reaches back the car, calling out to his brother._

**« Yo Darlene, time to leave this shitty place, these geeks 're gonna come back ! »**

_ Silently nodding, the youngest Dixon takes all his different weapons, putting them up in the car. Probably by reflex, I am ready to enter in the car at my turn... until I am harschly stopped by Merle._

**« Whow whow whow, woman, who told ya you were part of the party ?!**

**\- W... What... ? **_I stabber, looking at him in fear. _**But... Merle, I...**

**\- Yeah yeah, you're just a poor whinning pussy who's just gonna bring shit to us, no thank you, told ya, ain't no good samaritan ! Oh, and keeping that gunshot of yours, ya probably don't even know how to use it ! »**

_ … I know he didn't have a good soul, and didn't take me with him by generosity... but enough to giving me up in the middle of this pure nightmare, to... to just... die... ? I can't control the horrible shakes of my body, despise it is what makes him reluctant towards me. He... He can't do that, that's... that's not human..._

**« N-No, p-please, don't do this... ! **_I try convincing him, my voice getting broken. _**I-I have no chance out t-there alone !**

**\- Hey, not my problem, suga' ! **_He badly smirks, half mocking my distress._

**\- PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE, ESPECE DE CONNARD ! _( = God fucking damn it, you asshole!)_ **_I crack in pure panick, tears falling again. _**I decided not to go into that helipcoter, because I was stupid enough to TRUST YOU ! I-I half gave you my life and my d-destiny, b-because I have n-noone else to turn t-to, p-PLEASE, d-don't do this !**

**\- Too bad I can't speak French, cause you seem too dumb to understand no is no ! » **_Merle angrily retorts back, closing his conductor door as a way to close the discussion._

_ That can't be, that just can't be ! In Macon, I was already in a dead situation but here, in Atlanta, surrounded by hundred and hundred of monsters, I could already shoot myself in the head ! All this for NOTHING ?! I didn't want to end like this, fuck you Merle, why, WHY are you doing this !? Moaning in pure terror, I turn to Daryl, still out, who didn't dare watching me in the eyes. I can't guess what he is thinking, does he... approve his jerk brother... ? I don't know what to do, if he shares the same opinion... I am doomed..._

_ Less controlling my thoughts and actions, I... I just kneel down, looking at him with begging eyes, still deeply crying. I... I don't know what to do to convince them... I feel... powerless... Shitty enough to beg..._

**« …... Please... **_I bow my head to him, trying to contain my sobs. _**I... I'm going to die here... I'm... I'm not a... a survivor... like you... I... I'm begging you, p... please... Have mercy... Please... »**

_ … Dying in a foreign country... alone... eaten alive... I refuse that, I... I refuse..._

**« Or... Or shoot me in... in the head... Quickly... I... I can't... I can't go on if... if I'm... »**

_ … I can't even think clearly... Am I seriously saying this... or only just because I'm loosing all hope... ? I don't know... I don't care... I don't have any chance here, anyway... Not feeling anything anymore, but the worst sensations, I weakly look up at him, not even caring if I look even more awful... He just stares at him with hesitant eyes, biting his lips. Probably out of pity... and thinking it might be the best to finish me off, as the most merciful and human way to get rid of me... I deeply sigh, closing my eyes, half conscious and caring about what's going to happen next... but his next words truly shock me :_

**« C'mon Merle, we can't leave her like that, ain't no right.**

**\- Y're serious, bro ?! **_He groans through the window, glaring at him. _**Don't let her puppy eyes gettin' to you, she's only going to give us problems !**

**\- Stop actin' like a jerk, Merle. **_Daryl continues, not flincking or blinking. _**Anyone I've rescued since the beginning had been useful at a point, she will too ! »**

_ I open wide eyes in front of their quarrel, not believing Daryl was confronting Merle to allow me to stay with them. Even if, apparently, it is also to better use me in a near future... but I let it pass, only praying it might work... My pounding heart hurts while I look at the two brothers, who exchange at eachother a look of pure electricity. And after what seems like an eternity, the oldest Dixon groans in pure annoyance, cursing :_

**« Fuck you Darlene, she's YOUR responsability ! And she can stay with us 'til we leave her in an'ther group, then CIAO ! »**

_ On these words, he activates the motor, ready to leave... with the three of us... I... I can't believe it, he... he managed... to convince his brother... I... I'm not going to die here... all alone... I sob in pure relief, looking at him with eyes full of recognition. I don't care if he acted like that out of pity, only to use me, or whatever other reason... he just saved my life... He only offers me one look, not adding anything and shrugging. It's impossible to guess what he could think behind his gorgeous blue eyes... but before he can enter the car, I manage to rush to him, grabbing his wrist and giving him a desperate smile._

**« T... Thank you... so much... » **_I manage to say between my tears._

_ There's nothing else to say... And I don't have enough strenght to go into a monologue of thanks... But I can see my grip annoys him a little, Daryl coughing and looking away in embarassement, still not saying anything. I let him go, whispering a little « sorry » and biting my lips in shyness. I better not messing everything up with my spontaneous attitude..._

_ We both enter inside the vehicle. I don't pay attention to Merle's glare towards me, still deeply hurted and angry by his words... even if what truly hurts is he is right... Letting escape a slight hiss, and completely ignoring me after that, he leaves that horrible place behind us, seriously saying to Daryl :_

**« You know I got your back.**

**\- … Yeah, I know. **_His little brother answers, his deep look watching at the streets._

**\- Hell, I'm the only man you could ever count on. » **_Merle finishes, not hiding his bad thoughts about me through the discreet look he gives me._

_ I frown at his attitude, but only sigh in response, tiredly looking at the dark sky. That Merle is truly a jerk... and he seems to have some kind of power over Daryl... I can't tell who is actually the youngest brother, but it's not hard seeing who is in charge here, or at least tries to convince the other... Some kind of poisonous relationship... even if I still find admirable the way they care and protect eachother... I wonder if my own family would have done the same for me... No, I prefer not thinking about it right now, I am already enough mentally fragile..._

_ We drive a long time, having difficulties to find a way to exit the town. We don't speak at all, only the sounds of Daryl eating the rest of my bag's supplies resonating in the car. We are too tired, too worried, too angry, too... many things... It is suffocating, and very heavy to live... but it is better than being in the streets... I just hope we will soon be able to find a safe place to rest and to determine our future... I just hope the worst is behind us..._

_ …... How wrong I am... Thirty minuts after we have reached a road that brings us far from the fallen town, we manage to hear the sound of dozens of... helicopters ? By stopping the car and opening the windows, we manage to spot them, flying to the direction of Atlanta, that we can still see from our position._

**« More rescuing helicopters ? **_I dare asking._

**\- Nuh-uh, not rescuing copters. **_Merle contradicts, frowning his eyebrows. _**I've seen this kind while I was in the Navy, they're the ones used for dropping bombs. »**

_ I don't point out the fact he used to be in the military forces, feeling suddenly scared by this information. Bombs dropping helicopters... ? Why... Why would the Army... send them... ? We go out from the vehicule after being sure it was safe, staring at the city below us... And what follows definitly convinces me our world, like we used to know, is over..._

_ …... The helicopters indeed drop bombs... which... which immediately explose in fire once they've reached the floor... Atlanta was already in fire at some points... but now... the entire city is turning into pure Hell..._

**« Those fuckers, they're dropping napalm ! » **_Merle gasps, not able to hide his shock after recognizing the used weapon._

_ I cover my mouth in pure horror, my body trembling like ever. Like... Like in World War II... ? But... But this weapon had... had been forbidden... They... To erase these monsters... they were really ready to use that inhuman thing... ? But... But what if there... there were survivors in Atlanta... ?_

_ At that thought, I am close to screan in pure fright, crying again. I... I could have been there... It could have been me... Burning alive... My skin melting due to that horrible poison... All my body falling into pieces due to the intense heat... It could have been me, it could have been... I feel myself close to crack, just imagining myself at the place of the possible hundred of ALIVE people still there... That's too much... This new world is going to make me crazy, I can't handle it, I CAN'T !_

_ But I jump in surprise when I feel a strong hand patting my shoulder. I open wide wet eyes... turning in disbelief to Daryl, who gives me a calm and understanding look... He still doesn't say anything, and still shows a pretty neutral expression... but I can spot in his blue eyes... a hint of care... And it manages to calm me down a little, making me pass from hysteric to quietly sobbing... He... I don't know, he has a very quiet aura, something that manages to appease me... Is it because, like his brother, he seems like a true survivor, making me feel safe... ? No, there is something more, I can't be sure... but he has something Merle doesn't have..._

**« Geez, stop being a puss, Darlene. **_Merle blames his younger brother, rolling his eyes in annoyance after seeing what he just did._

**\- Fuck you, Merle. » **_Daryl coldly retorts back, still focusing on me._

_ True, the two of them have a rude attitude... but, definitly, there is something in that Daryl that makes him... I don't know, special... While a pure hell is still happening below us, he still pats my shoulder, silently trying to calm me down. I can't help but still sobbing, but I am much less crazy than before thanks to his touch. It's probably just to make me shut up... but, deep down, I'm still grateful to him to have cared about me this way..._

_ My crisis having passed, Iweakly thank him and blankly stare at the burning Atlanta, sadly biting my lips. Nothing is going to be the same anymore... Hopefully, I can still find my place in that new shitty world... Ah, stupid me... Seeing how easily I can crack, it is not going to be easy at all... I just hope I would not be left by my two only hopes of survival on the way, especially by the youngest one... Or else, it would be my end..._


End file.
